Generally, measurement of biological information including respiratory activity and cardiogram records so on carries out in a resting state of an examinee. For example, a belt-type respiration pick-up measuring change of the girth-of-the-chest length of an examinee in the state where the belt is arranged on the chest of the examinee and a thermistor-type respiration pick-up measuring respiration rate using temperature difference between the aspirated air and the inspired air in the state where a sensor is installed in front of the nasal aperture of the examinee, are available for measurement of respiratory activity. In the case of measuring cardiograms, electrocardiogram (ECG) electrodes are attached to the chest, wrist and ankle of an examinee.
Such measuring method of placing ECG sensors, generally, induces large burden on the examinee because of displeasure resulting from sensor installation and some preparation time for measurement.
In order to suppress the burden to the examinee and allowing acquisition of necessary biological information, there is a technology of measuring biological electric phenomena and pressure phenomena with one element at the same time. Specifically, a technology, realized by multiple-sensors that are installed on the body surface of a living body wherein a plate-shaped element formed of a conductive fabric and a holder surrounding the element are arranged and with which respiratory activity is detected by acquiring deformation of the elements as voltage change, is available (see patent document 1, for example).
Patent document 1: Japanese laid-open publication No. HEI 6-319712 (JP-A-1994319712) (FIG. 1).
The burden implied on the examinee seems to be decreased according to the conventional art disclosed in the Patent document 1 when it compares with the conventional measurement method such as the belt-type respiration pick-up.
Even in the conventional art disclosed in the Patent document 1, however, attachment of electrodes and the like onto examinee's chest need to be carried out, so that the burden implied on the examinee still not reduced enough, on the issue of mitigation.
Taking into account the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a garment for measuring biological information, a biological information measurement system and a method thereof capable of accurately measuring biological information even difference in a simple structure.